Frosted Academy
by frozenchill16
Summary: Jack Frost is the son of Emma Frost who is a supermodel who owns her own clothing line and school for up and coming make-up artists and fashion designers. What will happen when her most prized models meet her son and his friends? Will she let love bloom? Modern AU and no powers. I do not own any characters. Jack/Elsa, Flynn/Punzie, Anna/Krisoff
1. Chapter 1

FROSTED ACADEMY

Jack's POV

My name is Jackson Overland Frost or just Jack Frost. I'm the son of Emma Frost the supermodel who now owns her own clothing line. I'll say it straight up, we are rich. My mom before she had me was the most known model in the world. She has done modeling for channel, Louis Vuitton, Gucci and so on. When I was born, she decided to open up an academy for up and coming models, fashion designers and make up artists. She bought a castle like building and redecorated it for her students. It has swimming pools, spas, horse riding stables, gym, an ice rink, a giant canteen area and a night club. One of the best things about this school is the dorms because they don't just have two beds and a bathroom in it, it has a big living room area with a flat screen TV and three couches, a giant wardrobe that is about the size of an average kitchen full with designer clothes. It also had four separate bedrooms in it to give each roommate their own privacy them needed and girls and boys roomed together. People say it's the best school out there if you going into the fashion industry. I lived most of my childhood at that school but when I left for high school and got a taste of freedom, I never wanted to go back there. But here I am now in the car with some for my friends because my mother invited me to stay for awhile and to bring some friends along. I'm now in my second year of college studying business management because I'm expected to take over when my mom retires.

Well now I'm in my "silver land rover defender" with my friends Krisoff, Bunny, Hiccup and Flynn. I've known these guys since my first day of high school. Everyone tried using me because I'm rich but these guys didn't. They are like brothers to me. We were driving down the country side road with Flynn asking questions about the school. "So they don't get any holidays at all" he asked in shock. "Nope" I said while popping the p. "So the just stay there all year round?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah but the get to go home for holidays if they want to, like some of these people hate their families and live in the academy" I explained to them. "So how hot are the girls?" Krisoff asked. "Well let me think, you just asked how hot are the girls at a modeling school?" I said while give him a, don't be stupid look. "How many girls are there? Is more important" Bunny said. I start laughing "Do ye know how desperate you guys sound?" I ask them. "Shut up Frosty and tell us" Bunny demanded. "Okay there is about 400 hundred girls and 300 hundred boys" I tell them. Suddenly they all start staring out the window and then I see it. A giant castle with huge stone walls going around it and the only way in is through the black gates with "FA" in gold capitals on them. I stop the car and put down the window. "Hey let us in Shrek" I yell at the guy who guards the gates. "Welcome home Mr. Frost and your mother is in room 221B if your looking for her" he said. The gates open and suddenly I want to turn around and go back to college. "Time to meet the models" Bunny yelled. As I looked around the car park to find somewhere to park, I notice it was full of very expensive looking cars. "Wow are all the people here rich?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah and extremely bitchy if I remember correctly" I said but they all ignored my comment because a model walked past in a tight green boob tube dress and smiled at them.

As we got out of the car with our bags, I told them we have to go say hi to my mom. It took us at least ten minutes to walk all the corridors to find her. When I went into the room it was decorated for a tea party type of thing. "Jack?" I heard a voice behind me. "Hey mom! You look beautiful" I told her. She was wearing a long sliver dress with her hair in curls going down her back. "Jack I've missed you so much" she said while hugging me. When we broke apart I introduced her to my friends. "Okay so ye guys could watch this photo shoot or ye can go check out your dorm?" she offered. Before for I could answer, Bunny insisted on staying to watch. "By the way boys my girls are off limits" she said while going off to bring the models in. "Your mom is hot" Flynn said. I punched him in the arm "Dude please leave my mother out of this" I yelled at him. Before he could reply, five girls walked in making us all stare at them with our mouths wide open.

**I know this is short but it's only the intro chapter! Do you guys want hiccup/Merida or hiccup/Astrid? **

**The school looks like the school out of xmen!**

**Please review and follow!**

**Frozenchill16 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

My name is Elsa Arendalla and I'm from Norway. I'm 5'9" in height and I'm a size six. I'm known in the modeling world for my perfect long legs and my face. Every model has to be able to keep a straight face and show no emotions. I come from a rich family because my mom and her mom were both world wide supermodels and my father owns a banking and investment business. I got all the looks from my mom's side of the family so I was forced into modeling but I really wanted to study medicine in university. Since we are allowed pets in our dorms, I've two dogs a white husky with blue eyes named Marshmallow and a Pomeranian named Olaf. I've two brothers one older and my twin and a younger sister. My oldest brother name is Hans, he has ginger hair with side burns and dark green eyes. He has a well built body but doesn't have freakishly large muscles.

Patrick or Pitch is my twin. He's 6 foot, a little tanned and jet black hair with piercing blue eyes that look straight through your soul. He has a toned body because he works out every day. People call us "darkness and light" because I'm pale with blonde hair and he's dark with black hair. Then there is my little sister Anna, she has ginger hair like Hans but has blue eyes like Pitch and I. She stands about the same height as me but I think she will pass me out soon. All my siblings are models and my mother is very proud of us but I actually don't care if she isn't or not.

"Elsa, Mrs. Frost wants us to go to room 224 now for our makeup" Anna said while knocking on our door. "Okay" I replied while pulling on a blue knee length robe with my white flip-flops. All my room mates were in the living room watching TV. Toothless, Meg and Naveen were messing around. "See you later. Toothless could you feed my dogs because I think I might be late coming home today" I asked him. "Ya sure, now go before Mrs. Frost has a heart attack" he said while pushing me out the door. "Finally Elsa, hurry up" Anna shouted while grabbing my arm and running down to the makeup room. "She's here" Anna announced. Before I could say hello to everyone, I was pushed onto a chair for my face to get a deep cleansing. Once my face was dry, another girl went at my hair with a back combing brush and a ghd. Then a boy I didn't recognize started with primer for the foundation. He did some contour lines along my cheeks and nose, and then blended it with the foundation. He did a gold and brown smoky eye effect with the eye shadow. He put long, dark fake eyelashes on me and long thick line of eyeliner. My lips were colored in a pale pink with a darker pink out lining them. My hair was curled and then put into a side bun with a silver tiara place on my head.

Anna, Merida, Astrid and Punzie were all getting into their costumes for the shoot today. Our shoot is about seasons. I will be modeling winter, Anna is doing spring, Punzie is doing summer, Astrid and Merida are doing Autumn because that season is either cold or hot. I wasn't sure if the boys would be modeling with us today because I haven't seen my brothers yet today because they were doing a photo shoot for some suit and tie shop in New York. Belle helped me into a shiny blue bra which had small white crystals lining it, the bottoms was the same but had more swirls to it. My heels were silver and the platform of the heel had glitter on it. All the other girls had flowers, fire or sunshine patterns on theirs to match their seasons. Belle was head makeup artist and organizer for Mrs. Frost and she was in charge of getting us ready and down to the shoot. "Come on girls, the cameras have been set up and the set is ready. Elsa you're first and it's a tea party type of scene your doing" she yelled while pushing us out the door and down the hall to the set room. "By the way boys my girls are off limits" I heard Mrs. Frost telling someone must be a new camera crew.

As we walked in five extremely good looking boys were standing near the wall staring at us. I just ignored them and went to Mrs. Forst since I was up first. The rest of the girls sat down near the boys on the chair which had their names on them. "Elsa darling, you look even more beautiful than I imagined in my new designs" Mrs. Frost gasped. "Well let's get to it" she said while telling some of the crew to turn on certain lights and start the snow. A fan blew fake snow all around the set and some into my hair which they took a close up of. I did different poses of me standing up and sitting down having tea. A white horse was brought in and I held a crystal halter rope in my hand while they took more pictures. After I was done and was on next, I wished her luck and went over to the table to get some water but unlucky for me all the boys were their stuffing their faces with the pasta that was meant to be for us models.

"Excuse me " I said while trying to get a bottle water but a boy with white/silver hair was in my way. "Sorry, my name is Jack by the way" he told me like he was expecting for me to fall for him. He was smirking and I could tell straight up he was a player. "That nice to know" I said without showing any emotion to me. All his friends were trying not to laugh because he just got rejected. The main door opened and of course my twin and older brother walked in. They were dressed in black suits and blue shirts. They looked the five boys up and down trying to figure out if they were models or not. Pitch walked over to me and stepped between Jack and I. "Elsa, you and Anna look beautiful as always mother would be so proud of you right now" he told me while giving me a hug. Pitch was an extreme mommy's boy so everything he did was to make our mother proud. He turned to Jack "Why are you standing so close to my sister?" he snapped at him. Jack was frozen on the spot while staring at an intimating figure like my brother. "Patrick I hope your being nice to my son" Mrs. Frost called over to us. "Yes I am, I was just inquiring why he was staring at my sister like she was a piece of meat and not a human" he told her politely. Holy shit she has a son I taught to myself and I just turned him down. She'll probably kick me out for being a bitch to him. What have I just done?

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted in months! I forgot my password and then I remembered it last night so I decided to update this story and I'll be updating Misfits soon! **

**I need an idea for a character that im bringing into the story so ye could send me a description of one. She has to be a model and she will hate Elsa and her friends but she will have a major crush on Jack!**

**Please leave a review!;* **

**Characters are not mine all belong to Disney or Dreamworks!**


End file.
